One Song Glory
by Zaise
Summary: A thoughtful, angsty piece about anyone you want it to be about. (No names are mentioned.)


----------------------------------------------------------------  
ONE SONG GLORY  
by Laisia Laurant [animestarre@aol.com]  
Pairing: Up to you. Literally.  
Warnings: Angst, yaoi hints  
Disclaimer: GW isn't mine. RENT isn't mine.  
Lyrics: From one of my favorite musicals, RENT.  
Notes: There is no way to tell who this fic is  
about, nor can you tell what the pairing is. I'm  
leaving it up to the reader to decide the main  
character of the fic, and the pairing. =) Enjoy.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~~~~~  
One song  
Glory  
One song  
Before I go  
Glory  
One song to leave behind  
~~~~~  
  
Once again, the dream had been defied. What he had thought was happiness had turned out to be nothing more than a playact. An illusion.  
  
So he was going to make his last stand. A mark to leave upon the world when he was gone. A hunger-- no. A pain, a dull ache in his heart, for recognition possessed his soul. So he was going to do what he felt he needed to do.  
  
~~~~~  
Find one song  
One last refrain  
Glory  
From the pretty boy front man  
Who wasted opportunity  
~~~~~  
  
They never knew him. They thought they knew him. But they never knew him.  
  
Would they miss the one they thought they wouldn't miss? Would they miss the one they dreaded to miss?  
  
There was only one way to find out. He had wasted his life by being somebody to please others, not to please himself. He could have been great. He could have been happy. He could have been free.  
  
So now it was Redemption Day. Could he save himself from dismal nonexistence? Would he-- dare he-- should he-- could he-- must he--  
  
~~~~~  
One song  
He had the world at his feet  
Glory  
In the eyes of a young girl  
A young girl  
~~~~~  
  
He was hailed as a hero. Any innocent would see, or think they saw, the purity and goodwill in his acts. But they, too, were wrong.  
  
His heroics were viewed by innocents. Nobody understood. He had a handle on the fate of the world, yet nobody understood.  
  
~~~~~  
Find glory  
Beyond the cheap colored lights  
One song  
Before the sun sets  
Glory -- on another empty life  
Time flies -- time dies  
~~~~~  
  
He could break the mask. On the horizon, in the light of the setting sun, there was lost opportunity, taunting him... could he get it back?  
  
His life had been so long, but so short. So purposeful, but so meaningless. Regardless of that, all life ends. All life dies.  
  
~~~~~  
Glory -- one blaze of glory  
One blaze of glory -- glory  
Find  
Glory  
In a song that rings true  
Truth like a blazing fire  
An eternal flame  
~~~~~  
  
So he would leave his mark. A final reminder that he had existed. He didn't want to leave without leaving a piece of himself behind.  
  
And the mark would be true. He would not leave a false reminder of himself, saying that he had been such a good, heroic, meaningful person. He would not twist the truth.  
  
No, this would be a mark of himself. A scorch to sear a corner of the world. A scorch of truthfulness.  
  
~~~~~  
Find  
One song  
A song about love  
Glory  
From the soul of a young man  
A young man  
~~~~~  
  
And then there was the issue of his one true love. He would never be able to leave his mark satisfactorily without his help.  
  
Within that soul, he had found himself. So now he was through. He could say goodbye to everything he had never known.  
  
~~~~~  
Find the one song  
Before the virus takes hold  
Glory  
Like a sunset  
One song  
to redeem this empty life  
~~~~~  
  
But what would the mark be? It would have to be quick. The time was drawing nearer. It would have to be quicker than he thought it was going to be.  
  
The sun was dipping down. Lower, lower, lower. It was time to redeem himself. It was time to burn himself with the truth.  
  
A final look at the sun. So beautiful. Reds, oranges, yellows, grays... and blacks, the dark cloak of the night sky, sprinkled with twinkling stars.  
  
~~~~~  
Time flies  
And then -- no need to endure anymore  
Time dies  
~~~~~~  
  
Time was running out. The sun was almost gone. When it was gone, he wouldn't have to suffer anymore. He wouldn't have to live anymore.  
  
And now... the sun was gone.  
  
The mark had been made.  
  
He smiled.  
  
A final ray of the sun reached out and embraced a sparkling tear on his cheek.  
  
And then he was gone.  
  
  
~OWARI~  



End file.
